User blog:C.Syde65/C.Syde's Wiki News - 1st May 2015
Hello to those of you who stumble across the second news blog posted here at C.Syde's Wiki. I have written a blog to publicly announce some of the changes that have been made to this wiki over the last month. It has also been written to publicly announce some of the proposed policy changes to this wiki. Three of these proposed policy changes are currently being discussed. * * * A couple of other proposed policy changes will be up and running at my earliest convenience. Recent changes to the wiki 2nd April 2015 *The main articles regarding Moderators, Chat Moderators, and Rollbackers were merged together, along with the moderator, chat moderator, and rollback systems. With this, the moderator deluxe team (team of moderators, chat moderators, and rollbackers) was born. The community team basically consisted of all users that weren't administrators or bureaucrats. 28th April 2015 *The new proposed policy of making it compulsory for moderator, chat moderator, and rollback rights to be obtained together was announced. The discussion and voting period would last five days. 29th April 2015 *Another proposed policy was announced on this day, proposing eliminating the strict rule that forbade users with sockpuppet accounts (including those who otherwise meant well) from setting foot on this wiki. This proposal was made in response to users that had publicly expressed irritation of this "no setting foot on this wiki if you have been exposed to have used sockpuppet accounts to evade blocks on other wikis" policy. * The policy forbidding users from intentionally abusing multiple accounts on this wiki for bad reason would be kept in place. As would the policy prohibiting users using sockpuppet accounts to bypass blocks if they were indefinitely blocked due to violation of the wiki policies. 30th April 2015 *A new user group known as "Assistant" was added to this wiki. The user group was adopted from The Encyclopedia SpongeBobia which is presumably where the "Assistant" usergroup originated from. Assistants are officially part of the administration team, even though they are technically not administrators themselves. Moderator, chat moderator, and/or rollback rights would need to be obtained in order to be eligible to apply for assistantship. *Chat Moderator and Moderator's usernames would now be highlighted in green. Assistant's usernames are now highlighted in navy. Despite the overall consensus pointing towards making it compulsory for users to apply for moderator, chat moderator, and rollback rights together, upon the arrival of the "assistant" usergroup, it was decided that users could still apply for these three positions separately, to retain the variation of different types of users. To compromise between the users that supported making it compulsory for users to apply for moderator, chat moderator, and rollback rights together, changes to the moderator, chat moderator, and rollback systems were still made, and the three systems were now merged. 2nd May 2015 *Another proposed policy was announced on this day, proposing eliminating the strict rule that forbade unregistered users from participating in any activities outside the user talk page namespace. This was done to encourage new users to practice editing, and hopefully encourage some of these contributors to create accounts so that users could recognise established users. 3rd May 2015 *Even with the minimum 66% support, the founder still decided upon allowing users to apply for moderator, chat moderator, and rollback rights separately, once the 5 day voting period had expired. All other additions to these proposed policies however, were made official. 4th May 2015 *With 75% support from poll votes after the 5 day voting period, the proposed policy eliminating the strict rule that forbade users with sockpuppet accounts (including those who otherwise meant well) from setting foot on this wiki, was made official on this day. 7th May 2015 *With roughly 87% support from poll votes after the 5 day voting period, the proposed policy which eliminated the strict rule that forbade unregistered users from participating in any activities outside the user talk page, and comments namespaces, was made official on this day. 8th May 2015 *The article comments feature for the fanon namespace only was enabled. There was a minor issue regarding the disabling of the blog comments, but I explained to wikia staff that I wanted the blog comments feature enabled, and they re-enabled it later today. 17th May 2015 *C.Syde's Wiki was renamed from being "C.Syde's Test Wiki" to "C.Syde's Wiki". This change was mainly done to help stop people being so quick to assume that this is only a test wiki, when in-fact these days it's at least as much of a real wiki as it is a test one, if it is still a test wiki, that is. ---- If I've missed out any of the important changes that were made to this wiki within the past month, I will add them once I've realised that I've forgotten to list them. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:31, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:C.Syde's Wiki Community News